Book 1: Winds of Change
by Shuhei's Shining Princess
Summary: Noname is adopted by the noble family, Hisagi, who also adopted Shuhei. Noname eventually becomes squad nine's captain. They have two very good friends called Kedera and Aang. Shuhei and Kedera have a falling out when Shuhei comes back from a mission and finds Noname very sick. Noname gets better and helps Shuhei and Kedera get over their differences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It's another peaceful day in the Seireitai. "BOOOOOM!" Well, was peaceful. This story is about a shinagami who became one of the most powerful and well known shinagami in the history of mankind. Okay, not in mankind but in the Soul Society.

"Kedera! What are you doing sitting around?!" A woman glared daggers at a boy who was dreaming about one day becoming a soul reaper. "Isn't Shuhei supposed to be getting home today? I thought you and Aang were going to meet him."

"Oh, yeah. We were, weren't we." Kedera turned his head to look at his mother lazily.

This is Kedera Shein, no he's not the one I mentioned before but he does play an important role.

"Aang! What did you blow up this time?!" Chikako yelled at her younger brother.

This is still not the one I'm talking about but he is also important.

"You best get this cleaned up right now!" Chikako pointed to the mess Aang made.

Aang jumped up, "I can't. Kedera and I are going to be meeting Shuhei in five minutes!"

Chikako placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Not until you get this mess cleaned up!"

Aang started to pick up his mess as he mumbled.

Now let's go to the Rukongai district. Oh look there is a white haired girl with pale eyes. Let's go see what she is doing.

Shuhei and his parents walked by a stand as a little girl with white hair and pale eyes ran up behind them. Akina turned around when she felt her cloak catch on something. Seeing a little girl holding her hand up, Akina squatted down and picked the girl up.

"Oh, you poor thing." Akina wrapped her in her cloak, "Let's take you home."

Akina turned to catch up with her husband.

You know your not supposed to pick up strays. Even if they are cute and the star of our show. But at least she is going to a good home.

Akina walked up beside her husband. Daichi looked over and saw his wife smiling and it looked like she was carrying something.

"Oh dearest, you'll never guess what I found." Akina said with eyes sparkling.

Daichi looked at her intently and asked, "What did you find now?"

Akina shook her head as she smiled, "You won't find out until we get home."

Daichi sighed and shook his head, "It better not be another cat."

Akina shook her head, "Just wait until we get home."

00000000

Sliding the door shut behind him when they got to the house, Daichi turned to his wife and asked, "Okay, what did you pick up this time?"

Akina pulled the girl out from under her cloak. Holding her up, she smiled and said, "Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?!"

Daichi placed his hand on his head and sighed, "You're not coming with me to the Rukongai district ever again."

"But dear I couldn't leave her out there all by herself." Akina hugged the girl close.

Shuhei walked in from the other room just then and the girl caught sight of him. Squealing gleefully she wiggled out of Akina's arms and ran to Shuhei, grabbing his legs in a hug.

Shuhei looked up at his parents and asked, "What's her name?"

The girl looked up at Shuhei and said, "I'm Noname."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 2: Lost**

"Shuhei," Noname said several weeks later as Shuhei trotted down the hallway.

Shuhei sighed, turning to her he asked exasperated, "Yes Noname?"

Noname stared at him with her finger on her lips. Moving her foot, she asked him shyly, "Where are you going?"

Shuhei glared at her before saying, "I'm going to meet Kedera and Aang." he pointed to Noname, "and you're not coming."

00000000

"What took you so long?" Aang asked Shuhei when he finally arrived at the meeting spot in the Rukongai disrict.

Shuhei mumbled, "Younger sister."

Kedera pointed behind Shuhei, "Looks as if she followed you."

Shuhei turned and seeing Noname, turned back to the others and smacked his forehead as he sighed. At that moment they felt a strong spiritual pressure. Getting a fearful look on his face Aang pointed to something behind Shuhei. Shuhei turned and saw a hollow heading straight towards them. Noname seeing the scared look on Shuhei's face turned and seeing the hollow, screamed. Shuhei ran and grabbing Noname picked her up and turned back to the others ran by them. Running until the hollow was out of sight he hid Noname in a bush.

Noname looked up at him fearfully as he said, "Stay here, Noname." he then turned and continued running.

Noname watched as Kedera and Aang caught up with him. Shaking, she stayed huddled for several minutes until she calmed down. After she quit shaking, she got up and left the bushes heading in the direction she last saw Shuhei head in.

00000000

"Nonameee! Nonameee!" Shuhei called frantically looking for Noname in the bushes he left her in. Kedera placed his hand on Shuhei's shoulder. Shuhei turned to look at him. Kedera had a grim look on his face as he shook his head.

Aang came trotting up from the direction he had looked in, "I can't find her anywhere. And it is getting dark, we need to go back home."

"But what will I tell Mom?!" Shuhei asked waving both arms in the air. "That I lost her one and only daughter?" Shuhei grabbed his hair with both hands, then he said in anguish, "I can't do that."

Kedera placed his hands on his hips, "I have a solution."

Shuhei and Aang looked at him. Shuhei asked in surprise, "You do?"

Kedera nodded, "Just send a message to your parents and tell them that you and Aang are staying at my place."

Shuhei and Aang looked at each other, then looked back at Kedera. Kedera started walking to the Seireitai with the others following. Shuhei looked over his shoulder towards the forest one last time.

00000000

Noname wandered around trying to find her way back home, but she was lost and as it grew dark she found a meadow. Not knowing where she was, she laid down under the bushes and cried herself to sleep. Several hours later she woke up to a war zone. Noname rubbed the sleep from her eyes and watched with horror as her captain friends were fighting each other. She watched as they became the horrible creature that had chased Shuhei and his friends. She huddled under the bush and closed her eyes and covered her ears trying to block out the horrible screams. Several minutes later it grew quiet, crawling out of the bush Noname saw Sosuke draw his sword and attempt to attack Shinji, but Kisuke blocked his attack.

After Sosuke left Kisuke felt his leg being grabbed. Looking down he saw Noname looking up at him pleadingly.

Bending down he picked her up and asked, "Did you see the whole thing Noname?"

Noname nodded her head before burying her face into his shoulder and started crying.

Tessai asked, "Are we going to be taking her with us?"

Kisuke nodded, "She'll be missed if we don't."

"All right." Tessai moved his hands rapidly and as they appeared in Kisuke's headquarters, Noname fell asleep.

Kisuke placed her in his bed and as he covered her up he told Tessai, "I'm going to work as hard as I can to reverse the hollowfication."

000000000

Shuhei stared up at the ceiling as he laid in bed at Kedera's house.

Kedera rolled over and looking at Shuhei, sighed, "You know Shuhei," Shuhei turned to look at him, "You won't be able to look for her if you're dead on your feet."

Shuhei looked back at the ceiling, "I know you're right. But I can't seem to be able to fall asleep worrying about what's going to happen to her out there."

Kedera looked at him for a little longer before turning over and falling asleep.

Shuhei took a little longer, just as he was drifting off to sleep, he said quietly, "I failed you Noname. But I won't ever fail again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 3: New Captain**

**Several Years later**

Noname opened her eyes to someone persistently knocking on her door. Looking over she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as she got up she slipped the captain's robe over her shoulders. At that moment she remembered that she was the new captain to squad nine.

"Hurry up, Captain." a voice called from beyond the door.

Noname smiled at a thought that flitted through her mind. She opened the door still thinking about it.

Shuhei, as the captain opened the door, placed his hands on his hips and glared at her. ""What are you smiling for? There is a whole stack of paperwork for you to go through."

Noname looked at him sharply with her pale eyes. Shuhei took a step back. Looking away, he placed his hand on his head.

Then looking back at her, he said, "You know, with your white hair and pale eyes you probably could freeze someone if you wanted to."

Noname smiled and as she started walking to Squad Nine's headquarters she told Shuhei, "That will be the day."

Shuhei trotted to catch up with her, "Most of the paper is about Ichigo Kurosaki."

Noname looked over at him, "Why do we have all the paperwork? And why is it mostly about Ichigo?"

Shuhei had his hand on his sword, "Because the other captains know how good your reports are. And with everything that has gone on they have gotten behind on their paperwork."

Noname opened the door and gasped. Rukia was placing a stack of papers down in the only open spot.

Hearing Noname gasp, Rukia looked up and said, "Sorry, But it is Head Captain Yamamoto's orders." Rukia rushed out before she had to look at Noname's pale eyes.

Shuhei stepped beside Noname and seeing the paperwork said, "It didn't look this bad when I came to get you, I swear."

Noname sighed, then walking over to her new desk picked up her pen and started reading. Shuhei kept checking in on how she was doing. As he brought a mug of tea and placed it down that afternoon, he noticed she already looked tired.

Noname, looking up when he placed the mug down, sighed. Setting her pen to the side, she picked up the tea and blew on it gently.

"Why don't you walk around for a little while." Shuhei suggested.

Noname took a sip of tea and said, "I can't" She nodded towards the paper.

Shuhei bent down and taking the mug from her, he grabbed her under the elbow and pulled her to her feet.

Noname started to say something, but was cut off by Shuhei, "You need to go outside for a little while. Go get some fresh air."

He pushed Noname out the door and shutting it he blocked it to keep her from getting in. Noname sighed and walked down to Squad Thirteen's headquarters to talk with Ukitake. After she had visited with him for awhile she stood up and told him she needed to get back to the ever growing stack of papers. Walking back to her quarters, Noname sat back down and worked on the papers until the wee hours of the morning.

Rukia came in the next morning with more papers and a message. "Shuhei is going to be gone on a mission and he'll be gone for awhile."

Noname looked at the decreasing pile and turning to Rukia said, "I should be finished with this before he gets back."

Rukia looked at her suspiciously, "Don't do anything stupid. Like staying up late to finish it."

Noname's eyes grew wide with mock surprise, "Me? Do something as stupid as that? Never."

Rukia shook her head and smiling at her said, "I know you." Turning she walked to the door but then she thought of something. Turning back to face Noname she said thoughtfully, "I think the next time Ichigo is in the Soul Society I'll bring him to meet you."

Noname leaned back in her chair and sipping her tea, she said, "I think I'll like that."

Rukia smiled at her before closing the door.

00000000

Several days later, Noname finally signed the last paper as she sighed. Wiping the pen and stamp clean with shaking hands, she rubbed her temples before crossing her arms laying her aching head down. Closing her eyes, she heard voices outside her door.

Shuhei waved at Renji as he opened the door to Squad Nine's headquarters. Seeing Noname lying down on the desk, he smiled. Walking over, he was about to wake her when he thought better of it. Getting a blanket, he covered her up and reaching over tenderly brushed a strand of hair off her face.

As he brushed his fingertips across her face, he felt heat. Leaning over, he worriedly listened to her breathing. Hearing her laboring for breath, he picked her up and rushed out the door. Running down the balcony to Squad Four's headquarters. Hearing a commotion, Kedera walked out of Squad Thirteen's headquarters. Kedera smiled when he saw Shuhei.

Shuhei seeing Kedera stopped and asked angrily, "Why didn't you check on Noname?!"

Kedera folded his arms across his chest. Titling his head, he said, "I'm in squad thirteen and she isn't my captain. If you want to yell at somebody, you should be yelling at your own squad members."

Shuhei jerked his head back in surprise. Kedera was a fifth seat, which is definitely beneath lieutenant.

Kedera continued smugly, "Besides, you're the guy who has a crush on her, you should be the one watching her."

At that moment Ukitake came out to see what the yelling was about.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Aang, who had walked up, had heard what Kedera said. He smiled, "Shuhei here is just to shy to admit his feelings for Noname."

Ukitake looked over at Shuhei. Shuhei was turning a red color. Ukitake then noticed Noname's pale complexion. He quickly walked over and gently laid his hand on Noname's forehead. Looking at Shuhei quickly, he said, "You need to get her to squad four."

"I know, I was on my way." Shuhei said.

Shuhei started walking again. Reaching Squad Four's barracks, he told Captain Unohana that Noname had a fever.

"Come right in, Shuhei." Captain Unohana said.

Shuhei followed her into an examination room. After Shuhei placed Noname down Unohana looked her over.

Turning to Shuhei, she said gravely, "She has pneumonia."

Shuhei's face paled, then in shock he asked, "Will she be alright?"

Unohana smiled, "Of course, you brought her to squad four."

Shuhei sighed in relief, "I'll be back to check in on her. I need to take care of something first."

Unohana watched Shuhei with concern as he left, then she turned back to Noname and started to treat her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 4: Sick**

Walking rapidly, Shuhei went down the barracks walkways, looking for Kedera. Finally he found him as Kedera walked by Squad Eleven's barracks. Shuhei ran to catch him. Grabbing Kedera by the shoulder, Shuhei turned him around and punched him square in the face, sending Kedera flying backwards.

Kedera wiped his mouth and seeing the blood, growled with rage and flew at Shuhei. Kedera tackled Shuhei and they both fell to the floor. Kenpachi came out just as Shuhei kicked Kedera off of him. Kedera ran back at him as he was getting up and raised his hand as if to give him a punch, but as Shuhei ducked, Kedera came down with his elbow, sending Shuhei falling to the floor. By now several of squad eleven were watching and cheering them on.

Shuhei got up from the floor and blocking Kedera's downward punch with both hands, he threw Kedera to the side. Kedera, as he was falling, flipped, landing on his feet. Shuhei still holding Kedera's hand was about to go for a punch as Kedera went for kick. But they were stopped by Shunsui and Ukitake.

Pulling them apart, Shunsui asked, "What's going on here?"

Ukitake said as he pulled Shuhei away from Kedera, "Best friends shouldn't be fighting."

Shuhei and Kedera glared at each other as they panted. Finally they pulled away from Shunsui and Ukitake. Kedera walked towards squad thirteen's barracks while Shuhei watched.

Shunsui turned to Shuhei and asked, "So are you going to tell me what was going on here?"

Shuhei wiped the blood that was running down his cheek and turned back to squad four's barracks without answering Shunsui's question.

Ukitake watched his receding back as he said, "I wonder what that was all about."

Shunsui sighed, "There is no telling."

00000000

Ukitake knocked on Kedera's door and waited until Kedera called out. Walking in he was surprised that Kedera hadn't gone to Unohana.

Kedera looked up from his hand that he was wrapping a bandage around, "What?" Ukitake shook his head, but then Kedera asked, "Could you come tie this please?"

Ukitake walked over and after helping Kedera, sat down and watching Kedera's face asked, "What happened between you and Shuhei?"

Kedera sighed, then told Ukitake everything except for the part about him feeling guilty.

Ukitake said as he stood up, "This explains everything. I'll go tell Shunsui and we'll go visit her."

Kedera turned his back to Ukitake as he left. Walking out of the room, Ukitake met Shunsui, who was sitting down leaning against the wall. He was about to tell him what Kedera had said.

Shunsui said, "I heard." Looking towards the sky, he continued, "I guess we'll find Shuhei there also."

Ukitake looked at him with surprise, "You think he'll still be there?"

Shunsui lauhed, "Of course he'll still be there. Noname is his captain."

Ukitake smiled and chuckled. Together they walked down to squad four's barracks. When they got there, Unohana was just leaving.

Surprised to see them, she asked, "How are you doing today Shunsui, Ukitake?"

Shunsui smiled and tipping his hat said, "As well as I could be."

Ukitake responded with a smile also, "I'm doing fine and you're looking well as always."

Unohana nodded and said gently, "I must be on my way."

"Wait we have a question to ask you." Shunsui said.

Unohan turned to look at them, "Yes?"

"Is Shuhei here?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, he is. I'll have Isane take you to them." Unohana nodded to her lieutenant.

"But Captain!" Isane exclaimed.

Unohana looked at her sharply, Isane closed her mouth and nodded. Unohana smiled.

Ukitake and Shunsui followed Isane to Noname's room. After she showed them, she bowed and left.

Shuhei was about to brush a strand of hair from Noname's face when he heard the door slide open. Feeling his face grow hot, he turned to see who it was. Ukitake smiled when he saw the bandages wrapped around Shuhei's head, arm, and hand.

Ukitake said as he and Shunsui walked over, "You look as bad as Kedera."

When Ukitake mentioned Kedera's name Shunsui noticed Shuhei's jaw tighten. Shunsui looked over at Ukitake to see if he noticed. Ukitake seeing Shunsui's glance nodded, indicating he had seen it also.

Shunsui walked over to Noname's other side, "It's a pity that she is sick right now."

Shuhei looked down in shame, "I should have told the other squad members to keep an eye on her."

"It wasn't your choice." Ukitake placed his hand on Shuhei's shoulder. "It was her choice to stay up and finish them." Shuhei looked at him. Ukitake continued, "Now that she has caught up the paperwork, it is your job to keep it caught up."

Shunsui walked over to the door and said, "We need to go now Ukitake. You can visit her later."

Ukitake took his hand from Shuhei's shoulder.

Walking to the door, Ukitake turned around and told Shuhei, "Think about what I said."

Shunsui and Ukitake left, leaving Shuhei alone with Noname.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 5: Reconciliation**

Noname reached for the vanishing Shuhei. As he kept walking, he kept getting farther away. He continued vanishing as she called out to him.

Byakuya watched as Noname's eyes flickered and her face change expressions. Her lips started moving and it sounded as if she was saying something. Leaning closer, he caught the words, _Rukongai, leave, Shuhei,_ and_ Hollow._

When it looked as if she fell into a peaceful sleep again he left. Walking down the hallway he came across Unohana, who was carrying a chart. Looking up from her paper, she smiled at Byakuya.

He asked, "Do you know if Noname keeps having nightmares?"

Unohana thought about it for a minute before answering, "I think the last time Kedera was here he said something about her dreaming about a Hollow. But to my knowledge she never left the Seireitai." Looking at Byakuya she asked, "Do you think when she was younger they disobeyed the rules?"

Byakuya nodded, "I want to talk to Shuhei and Kedera about it. But besides that, how is she doing?"

Unohana shook her head, "It's as if she is waiting for something or someone."

Byakuya nodded and letting Unohana go her way he thought about what she had said. Getting an idea he went to visit Ukitake.

00000000

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Ukitake got up from where he was sitting. "Let's go see if we can find them."

Byakuya nodded. They split up and each of them went to find Kedera and Shuhei. Ukitake found Kedera in his room. When he told him that he wanted Kedera to accompany him to see Noname, Kedera agreed. Ukitake stayed with the plan, he went to the hospital first while Byakuya brought Shuhei.

When Shuhei and Kedera caught sight of each other they both got surprised looks on their faces. Shuhei was about to leave the room, but Byakuya grabbed his arm.

Shuhei glared at him, but then they heard a weak voice ask, "Shuhei?"

Shuhei stopped and turned, Noname's eyes were open slightly. Byakuya let Shuhei's arm go. He walked over and kneeling, picked up Noname's hand.

"I'm here, Captain." Shuhei said as he looked at her.

"Kedera, is he here?" Noname asked as she turned her head and closed her eyes.

Kedera swallowed and walking to her other side said, "I'm here."

She turned her head and opening her eyes she reached for his hand. He took it. Slowly she pulled their hands together. Byakuya and Ukitake watched from the side.

Noname continued, "Please, none of this was either one's fault." She looked at them and then started coughing.

Shuhei pulled his hand away from Noname's and Kedera's. Gently laying his hand on her cheek, he said, "Don't talk anymore. Just get better."

Kedera nodded in agreement, "Yeah, just get better." he said in a choked voice.

Noname smiled as she closed her eyes and two tears slid down her cheeks.

Shuhei brushed the one tear away. Ukitake smiled and looked at Byakuya. Byakuya turned and walked out the door with Ukitake following him. Shuhei stood up and looking at Kedera reached his hand out.

"Sorry, for yelling at you earlier. Let's be friends again." Shuhei said.

Kedera looked at him and smiling, walked around the bed, grabbed Shuhei's hand and instead of shaking it, pulled Shuhei into a hug. As they left they didn't even notice the smile on Noname's face, nor the dark shadow in the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 6: Quincy Shinagami?**

Noname awoke to low voices in her room. Opening her eyes she saw Rukia and an orange-haired boy. Reaching her hand out, she placed it on Rukia's arm.

Rukia turned and seeing her awake said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Were we talking too loud?"

Noname shook her head and smiled, "You always talk too loud." she said quietly, but then started to cough.

Rukia jumped up and helped her sit up so she could breathe better.

"There," Rukia smiled, "now that you're awake I would like to introduce you to..."

Noname interrupted, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled as he took her hand, "How did you know?"

Releasing his hand, Noname looked him in the eyes, sending a chill down his spine. Smiling, she said, "I have heard quite a bit about you." then turning to Rukia she asked, "Could you get me a pen and paper please?"

Rukia exclaimed, "But you should be getting rest! Not doing paperwork."

Ichigo placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia turned to look at him, "Why don't you just do as she asked. I mean she is a captain after all."

Rukia finally went after the paper and pen and handed it to Noname. Noname took it and very slowly, but deliberately she wrote "_There is an evil shadow here. Please find him."_ Rukia's eyes grew wide in surprise. Turning to Ichigo, she knew he had read what Noname had written. As Rukia was turning back to ask Noname where, Noname raised her hand and used a kido spell, draining what little energy she had.

Rukia was about to reprimand Noname, but was shocked by a piercing scream. Ichigo lept out the window following a dark form. Rukia followed.

Kedera jerked upright when he heard a shrill scream. Looking towards the room Noname was in he saw Ichigo pursuing a dark form. Running with the others he got to the edge of the balcony. Leaping onto the roof, he cried out as he kneeled and placed his hand on his sword's hilt, "Pierce Dendou Kitsuneite!"

As he pulled his sword from it's sheath it became a bow. Pulling the bowstring back he let his shaft fly just as Ichigo raised his sword for a blow. Kedera's arrow whizzed by Ichigo and struck the enemy, sending him falling down to the ground. When the arrow flew by Ichigo he thought it was Uryu shooting.

Turning sharply and angrily he yelled, "Uryu!" but he stopped abruptly seeing it was Kedera kneeling with a bow.

The other Soul Reapers were also looking at him with surprise. Kedera stood up and calmly sheathed his sword. Leaping over to where Ichigo stood next to the fallen shadow, he knelt and examined the body.

Looking up at Ichigo, Kedera said, "It looks as if he was an arrancar."

Ichigo pointed at Kedera and was trying to say something.

Kedera stood up and holding his hand up, he calmly said, "I know what you're thinking. But it is true, I have a bow as shikai."

Ukitake came up at that moment. Looking at Kedera he asked, "Where's Shuhei?"

Kedera looked up with concern towards Noname's window. Ukitake looked up also, but then looked towards Kedera.

"That was amazing." Ukitake smiled.

Kedera, who was now embarrassed, looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing." Kedera looked at Ukitake with a slight blush.

Ichigo who was studying the body said, "I don't think this is an arrancar."

Kedera looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"This," Ichigo pointed to the body, "looks like the fracciones we came across in Hueco Mundo."

Rukia came up behind Kedera, "He's right."

Kedera walked over and removing the arrow, they watched as the form vanished.

"I wonder why he would be here." Kedera said thoughtfully.

Rukia and Ichigo suddenly looked at each other before turning and running to the hospital.

Shuhei sighed when the man's form vanished. Turning to Noname, he said, "It looks as if everyone knows about Kedera's shikai now."

Noname nodded, but then she started to yawn. Shuhei walked over and helped her lie down.

"Sorry for not being able to help you with the paperwork." Noname said as she closed her eyes.

Shuhei bent down and said quietly, "Don't worry about it." he then kissed her on the forehead.

Just as he was straightening back up, Ichigo and Rukia burst through the door.

Looking at them with concern, he asked, "What is it?"

Rukia sighed and placed her hand on her chest as she bent over panting. Shuhei walked over quickly and guided her to a chair.

"Now Rukia, take deep breaths." Shuhei instructed before asking, "What is it?"

Rukia said as a bunch of the other Soul Reapers filed into the room, "I just thought he might have done something to Noname."

Shunsui started to laugh as he leaned his head against his arm. Ukitake looked at him puzzled. Kedera walked into the room after pushing through. Seeing Shuhei standing there, he smiled sheepishly.

"I guess the secret is out, friend." Kedera said.

Shunsui stopped laughing, but was still smiling. "Here you are, Rukia, really worried about Noname when Kedera has just revealed that he has a shikai after all."

Kedera blushed slightly. But then they heard Unohana ask, "Why is everyone here?"

The others stepped aside to let her get by. Unohana having heard about the intruder walked over to check Noname.

Standing back up she said with surprise, "Noname will be able to go home tomorrow evening at the earliest."

Kedera, hearing Unohana, got an idea. Turning to the others, he shooed at them saying, "If Noname is going to be going home tomorrow, then I'm sure she needs her rest."

As Kedera was shutting the door Aang leaned over and whispered in his ear, "What are you planning on doing?"

Kedera smiled, "Just wait and see."

00000000

Below is Kedera's shikai.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 7: Party!**

Shuhei was walking home the next evening with Noname beside him. She had recovered quickly after the shadow had been killed, leaving him and Unohana wondering if the man had anything to do with Noname's illness.

As he was deep in thought, Noname grabbed his arm suddenly. Noname looked up at him and asked, "Before we get to headquarters can you grant me one favor?"

Shuhei sighed, hoping it wasn't going to be outlandish. "What is it?" he asked.

"Can you please carry me piggyback?" Noname asked then rushed on, "Just for tonight, that's all I ask. I miss doing it."

Shuhei glared at her, "What if somebody sees us?!"

"No one will see us." Noname looked at him pleadingly.

At that moment, Shuhei thought, _"It's a good thing her eyes are pale. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to see her."_

Finally, as Noname continued to plea, Shuhei gave in, "All right. If you insist."

Shuhei bent down and let Noname climb on. Standing back up he walked for awhile before he felt Noname's breath on his ear, sending a delicious chill down his back.

"Thank you Shuhei. I missed doing this." Noname whispered.

Shuhei didn't say anything, he just continued walking as he thought, _"I missed this also."_

They walked on in silence, when Shuhei felt Noname's head on his shoulder. Knowing she had fallen asleep, he smiled. When he got to the dark captain's quarters he slid the door open.

Suddenly the light came on and several people yelled, "Surprise!"

Noname jerked awake, unbalancing Shuhei, sending him falling backwards. Shunsui and Ukitake rushed over to help them up as everyone else gasped or laughed.

As Shunsui bent down to help Shuhei up he swayed a little. Shuhei held his hand up, stopping Shunsui from falling on them.

"Have you been drinking already?" Shuhei asked as Shunsui pulled him to his feet.

Ukitake helped Noname stand up, "Sorry about that. We weren't expecting you to jump like you did."

Noname smiled in understanding, "What's the occasion?"

Kedera walked over, "It's a combination party."

Noname looked at him puzzled. Kedera sighed before explaining, "Today is your birthday and it's a welcome back party."

"Oh," was all Noname said, before Kedera turned to Shunsui.

"You weren't supposed to be drinking yet." Kedera said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Shunsui chuckled, "It was just sitting there."

Kedera gave up arguing with Shunsui, he decided to go ahead and get the party started. Walking over to a CD player, he put in a disc as he said, "I have put together several songs that you are supposed to sing together." Picking up a hat he said, "We also have a hat filled with numbers here. Everyone is to draw a number. After you have drawn, find the people with the same number."

Rukia raised her hand and asked, "Why would we need to do that?"

"Because then you'll know which team you'll be on for the karaoke." Kedera said as Renji pulled out a number. Kedera continued as he walked around offering the hat, "After you draw a number and find your team, your team will chose a captain and your captain will draw from another hat to find out what song you'll be singing."

Kedera turned to the group as he climbed up on stage, "Don't worry, it will be fun."

Noname said from where she was sitting, looking at her number. " I sure hope so."

Ichigo looked at his number, "So how many people are on your team?"

Kedera thought for a minute, "Good question. I think four."

After Kedera finished talking everyone started searching for their team members.

Noname just sat in her chair, figuring it would be easier if she waited. But then she thought of something. Walking over to the stage she picked up the mic and said, "If all of the number ones will come to the stage it will be most helpful."

Ukitake walked over. Noname looked at him with surprise, "You're singing?"

"I guess." Ukitake smiled as he showed his number one. As he climbed up on the stage, he said, "I think you had a brilliant idea. Instead of having them miss each other, have them come to the stage instead."

Noname smiled and continued calling out the numbers, and she kept checking her number to be sure it read the number nine.

Finally when it came to her number she climbed up onto the stage and looking over onto the side of the room to the people who still needed a team. She saw that Shuhei, Kedera, and Aang were still over there.

Surprised, she called out for the number nines to come to the stage. She started to laugh when they came to the stage.

Kedera, after he got up on stage, asked, "What's so funny?"

Noname shook her head, "I'm captain of squad nine. My team is team nine and Shuhei is my lieutenant." But then she cleared her throat and looking at the remaining people said, "I assume you four are team ten.

Shunsui nodded his head as he smiled. Turning so she was talking to everyone she asked, "Now that everyone has found their team, have you picked your captain?"

The other teams pushed the chosen one forward while Kedera and the others left the stage, leaving Noname to fill the roll as captain.

Seeing them leave, she asked, "Where are you going?"

Kedera stopped walking and said, "Don't you know?" Noname shook her head, Kedera smiled, "You're the captain. I'll bring the hat to draw the songs."

Noname blushed as she was put on the spot. Leaving the stage, she drew a piece of paper and went to sit down. Shuhei brought over a glass of water for her.

"I figured you would want this instead of the saki." he said as she took the glass.

The party went on for awhile before Kedera and Aang made their way to the drink table. Kedera picked up a glass of saki and smelling turned his nose away.

"Phew, I don't see how Shunsui and the others can drink this stuff." Kedera told Aang.

Aang had also picked one up, "Let's just try one sip and if we don't like it we won't have to think about it."

Kedera agreed. Throwing the contents down his throat, he swallowed. Aang followed his example. When the saki hit Kedera's stomach he grimaced and headed outside. Aang followed. Kedera emptied the contents of his stomach over the railing.

Wiping his mouth, he said, "I'm not doing that again."

Aang turned around and panted, "I agree." But then he started laughing. Kedera looked at him, "Wasn't it funny when it was our turn at karaoke?"

(They sang the Lion King's song Can You Feel the Love Tonight. Lyrics last page of story along with who sang which part.)

Kedera smiled remembering Noname's and Shuhei's red faces. "Yeah, I think they were a little surprised also."

Aang's face turned solemn again, "Do you think Noname will question Shuhei's past?"

Kedera thought about it, "I don't think she will, because she isn't that type of person."

"You're right, let's go back in so they won't think something has happened to us." Aang said as he pushed away from the railing.

Kedera followed. As the party was coming to a close, Unohana and Captain Yamamoto came in.

"Good, everyone is here." Captain Yamamoto said.

Everyone grew quiet waiting for him to continue.

"I need Captain Hisagi and her lieutenant to go to the human world." Yamamoto said calmly.

Noname asked, "Is there a special reason?"

"Yes, Rurichiyo Kasumioji has left her palace again."

Ichigo spoke up, "Again?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Kenryu and Enryu are there looking for her now."

Shuhei asked, "When do we leave?"

Yamamoto said, "Tomorrow morning."

Yamamoto turned to leave. Unohana having seen Aang and Kedera's face walked over to them.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked kindly.

Aang and Kedera nodded their heads vigorously.

Unohana smiled, "That's good. Just don't try to drink too much of it."

Aang and Kedera looked at each other. Aang asked Unohana, "How did you know we tried some saki?"

Unohana smiled, "I just do."

The party slowly dissipated after that. Leaving Shuhei and Noname to gather their things for tomorrow.

00000000

**Lyrics for Shuhei's and Noname's song**

Kedera: I can see what's happ'ning

Aang: What?

Kedera: And they don't have clue

Aang: Who?

Kedera: They'll fall in love

And here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two

Aang: Oh

Kedera: The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air.

_Chorus_ (Kedera and Aang)

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Shuhei: So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

Noname: He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the man I know he is

The man I see inside?

_Chorus_ (Kedera and Aang)

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

Kedera: And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

Aang: His carefree days with us are history

Kedera and Aang: In short, our pal is doomed


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

Kisuke Urahara stared at the mass of muscle, nerves, and tissue in front of him. Placing his hand on his chin, he sighed.

"What is it?" Tessai asked from where he was standing.

"I can't think how I need to finish this." Kisuke said, "I know Shuhei and his new captain are coming, but I don't remember if they said it was a he or she."

Tessai walked over to stand next to Kisuke, "Why don't you wait to finish it until you meet them."

Kisuke turned from his work and started to laugh, "Yeah, you're right. But they say it is an old friend of mine."

Tessai placed his hand on his chin, "I can't think of anyone in particular."

Ururu said from the doorway, "Um, Master Urahara, you have visitors."

Kisuke walked out of the storage room. After closing the door, he turned and was about to take a step forward when he was suddenly swept up into a hug.

Kisuke looked down in surprise. What he saw before him was a white-haired, olive-skinned beauty. Kisuke laughed nervously, "Ahahaha, I don't remember meeting you."

The woman gasped and released him. Kisuke could see she had pale eyes now. The woman turned to Shuhei.

"He doesn't remember me, Shuhei." she said as she started to cry.

Jinta, who was watching from the table with Ururu, asked, "Could it be a woman you messed around with and she has come back to tell you that she had your child?"

Kisuke and the woman gasped. Kisuke's face had turned red with anger by now. The woman turned back to Shuhei and continued to cry.

"He doesn't remember me, even after a hundred and eight years." the woman cried into Shuhei's shoulder.

"Wait," Tessai said, pointing to the woman he asked, "Could you be Noname?"

The woman turned to look at him before running over to give him a hug. Kisuke's memories suddenly went back to when there was a white-haired little girl who loved to hang around his place.

"But you were only this high when I remember you." Kisuke held his hand thigh high.

Noname laughed, "Well here I am. Are you finished with the gigais?"

Kisuke shook his head, "No, I finished Shuhei's, but I didn't know how to finish the second one, because I didn't know who else they were sending."

"You could stay here for now." Ururu suggested.

Noname turned to Kisuke, "How long will it take you to finish it?"

Kisuke picked up some tools, "A couple of hours, now that I know how to finish it."

Noname smiled, "I think we'll help here for awhile or until you get done."

Noname left Kisuke standing there with his mouth hanging open. Shuhei walked over and leaned close, "She'll clean this whole place up and it will amaze you." Shuhei whispered.

Kisuke just nodded and left to finish the gigai for Noname.

000000000

A couple of hours later he came out and had to blink because the store was the cleanest he had ever seen it in a long time. Turning around he looked at the store in amazement, but then he saw Jinta, Ururu, and Shuhei looking at him. Tessai closed the door to one of the extra bedrooms.

"Where's Noname?" Kisuke asked

Tessai threw his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the room he just left, "She's asleep in there."

Jinta finally spoke with amazement from the couch he was sitting on with the other two, "She cleaned everything. And she made us stay out of the way."

Kisuke smiled, "She hasn't changed one little bit. When she came to the captain's headquarters, she always cleaned it up and put the stuff where we could find it."

"She visited the Gotei thirteen headquarters?" Shuhei asked as he dropped his arm into his lap.

Kisuke smiled, "Yes, it always annoyed Head Captain Yamamoto at first."

"Why?" Shuhei interrupted as he leaned forward and picked up his tea cup.

Kisuke shook his head, "When she went to visit him, she would tell him he was missing some words in his paperwork." Kisuke laughed, "One time when I was out walking I noticed he was holding her hand explaining something.

But anyways, Yoruichi loved her flash step. Noname could keep up with her. When she visited Rojuro she never could remember his name so she called him Rose. She also would take him roses from your gardens at home. But then she always loved the gardens."

"I always wondered what happened to the flowers. But so did Mom." Shuhei said as he leaned his head on his fist.

Kisuke continued, "Unohana loved her like a daughter. Noname found the body a spectacular thing. She would listen to Unohana explain everything in great detail. Shinji liked her because she would laugh at his jokes. I think she was the only one who would.

Ginrei was always trying to get her and Byakuya together. Noname would play along which always annoyed Byakuya.

Love liked her small size. Shunsui had to hide his saki because she would pour it out, telling him he drank too much. But then Shunsui loved little girls.

Noname would annoy Kensei to no end. He hated young children. But his lieutenant, Mashiro, loved her." Kisuke paused, remembering the days of long ago.

Jinta said, "Go on."

Kisuke cleared his throat, "Oh, yes, Kenpachi liked having her visit because it kept Yachiru out of his hair." Kisuke sighed, "And when she visited me, she helped me, which irritated Hiyori. But she knew what I needed before I even knew. Probably because she visited Unohana. That woman taught her so well.

Ukitake was well taken care of when she visited. He told me something that he never told anyone else." Kisuke stopped talking for awhile.

Jinta asked when he had been silent for what seemed like a long time, "What did she do?"

"Ukitake told me whenever he had any paperwork left when he went to rest, he would come back and it would be done, ready for him to sign. He always had to rewrite his squad's reports because they would miss some words and it was illegible. He had hunch that it was Noname who rewrote them." Kisuke stopped talking and looked at Tessai.

Tessai ran his finger under his eye, "Noname was the best kido/bakudo student I ever had besides Hachi."

Kisuke looked at the time when Tessai finished talking, "Oh, look at that." turning to Jinta and Ururu, "It's past your bedtime. Now off to bed."

Jinta started complaining, but Ururu got ready and went straight for bed.

Kisuke showed Shuhei which room he would be sleeping in, then went to his own room.

00000000

Kisuke watched the dark form walk in front of Noname's room. Already having heard from Yamamto that somebody was stalking Noname. The shadow opened the door a crack.

Kisuke walked over and as the man was shutting the door, Kisuke laid his hand on the man's shoulder. The man jumped and spinning around hit the wall, causing it to fall in.

Kisuke winced at the loud noise as he stepped out of sight. The man crawled rapidly and quietly from the room. Leaning against a sturdy wall, he panted.

Shuhei turned his head to glare at Kisuke, "What did you do that for?"

Kisuke leaned around the wall to see if Noname was awake. Noname was sleeping with her head on her arm. Kisuke sighed in relief as he went in to pick up the walls. Shuhei helped Kisuke fix the wall.

Kisuke finally answered Shuhei, "I was keeping an eye on Noname. Head Captain Yamamoto told me after everyone went to bed about the attempt on her life."

Shuhei nodded, "I almost think that's why he wanted both of us here."

Kisuke nodded, "Why don't you go back to bed."

Shuhei walked over to his room and slept until morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 9: Trouble**

Waking to a bright, sunny morning, Noname stretched. Blinking her eyes, she noticed a vase of flowers in her room. Smiling she got up and walking over she smelled the pleasant scent of the cherry blossoms.

Wrapping her tunic tighter around her, she left room. Opening her door she smelled food. Following the smell she found Tessai in the kitchen with Ururu.

Tessai turned with a frying pan in his hand and a spatula in the other. Seeing her, he said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did we wake you?"

Noname smiled, "No, but may I help you?"

Ururu looked at her from the table where she was cutting an onion. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Noname walked over and took the knife, Ururu looked at her. Noname smiled as Ururu left the table. Noname closed her eyes and honed the knifes edge with her spiritual pressure. Opening her eyes, she sliced the onion really fast, along with a second one.

Tessai and Ururu watched Noname slice, dice, beat, whip, stir, and mix, fixing a hearty breakfast for everyone.

Shuhei and Kisuke came into the store as she was passing the food out. Noname looked up with a broad smile.

Kisuke said as he smiled, "Looks as if somebody was busy."

Noname ducked her head as she blushed. Sitting down, she looked towards Kisuke and then looked back down at her plate. "Thanks for the flowers, Kisuke." she said as she picked up her chopsticks.

Kisuke picked up a bowl and said, "You're welcome, but I didn't et them."

Noname looked up with surprise, Kisuke had a funny look on his face, as if he was trying to keep a secret.

Noname let it go as she asked, "Did you finish the gigai?"

Kisuke reached into his pocket, "Yes, I did. Here is a mod sould." Kisuke reached across the table and gave it to Noname. "Whenever you need to leave your body, just pop that into your mouth and a different soul will take over your body." Kisuke said with a smile.

Noname thanked him before she continued eating. Finishing up breakfast Kisuke helped her practice going in and out of her gigai.

"Don't worry it isn't really hard." Kisuke placed his hand on Noname's shoulder. "And if you run into any problems, Ichigo is here along with Enryu and Kenryu."

00000000

Noname practiced with her gigai for several hours, before she got the hang of it. Leaving the room she noticed two men sitting at the table.

The shorter man, who looked like Shuhei, stood up and bowing at the waist said, "It is my pleasure meeting you, milady."

Noname bowed also and said, "It is a pleasure meeting you." standing up she asked, "But who are you?"

The man took her hand, much to Shuhei's displeasure, "I'm Kenryu and this," he gestured to the bigger man, "is Enryu and we are grateful to you for coming to help us."

Noname blushed at the attention and said, "It's no trouble." She pulled her hand from his and sat down. "Do you have a picture of Rurichiyo?" Noname asked.

Kenryu shook his head, "No, I'm sorry though."

Kenryu sat down and described Rurichiyo to Noname and Shuhei. After hearing about her, Noname cleared her throat and closed her eyes as she placed her fingers her fingers together. Shuhei knew she was about to tell them her idea.

Finally she opened her eyes, everyone looked at her, "Okay, here is the plan." Noname told them her idea.

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea. Kisuke gave her and Shuhei a map, one for each of them, in case they got lost.

Going their separate ways, Noname followed the map looking at several different business, finding them very interesting.

00000000

Noname and the others looked for several days. One day as Noname was looking at a store, she felt several immense spiritual pressures. Turning she saw a minor hollow chasing a lost soul.

Noname ran towards the hollow as she threw the mod soul candy into her mouth. Leaving her body in charge of Mia, she challenged the hollow.

"Get out of my way, stinking soul reaper." the hollow growled.

Holding her sword in front of her, Noname said, "No, I will not allow you to eat an innocent soul."

The hollow laughed evilly and leaped at Noname and the child. Leaping at the hollow, Noname slashed the hollow in half.

Turning to the child as she sheathed her sword, Noname asked gently, "Why is it you are still in this world?"

The crying child wiped his tears. "I died a year ago on this day and the shinagami in charge of Karakura town said I could stay for one year. I wanted to say good-bye to my family one more time." The boy choked out.

Noname took the boy's hand. He looked at her. Noname smiled and said, "I'll take you to your family."

The boy smiled as he wiped his eyes with his arm. Noname held onto his hand as she looked for Rurichiyo. Seeing Rurichiyo sitting in the park eating, Noname figured she would be safe. The boy lead Noname to a cemetary where his family was gathered.

His family was overjoyed but was sad that he wouldn't be able to stay. After the boy vanished, Noname went to find her body.

After searching for a couple of hours she found Mia walking out of a bar with a man. And they were walking straight for a love hotel. Mia was hanging all over him.

Noname growled as she pushed her sleeves up and stomped over. Shoving Mia out of the gigai, she slapped the man.

The man looked at her in surprise. Standing unsteadily on her feet, Noname placed her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't be preying on innocent young women, you freak." Noname said with as much confidence as she could.

The man looked at her confused, but then shrugged his shoulders and left.

0000000

Back at the Urahara shop, Kenryu and Ichigo were talking when Shuhei and Enryu came walking in empty handed.

"You didn't find her either?" Kenryu asked.

Enryu shook his head. Wiping his eyes, he held up a jacket. Kenryu recongnized it as the one Rurichiyo was wearing.

At that moment Kisuke called to them, "Hey, you all should come see this."

Kenryu and the others filed into the room Kisuke and Ururu were watching the news.

The news was reporting a robbery on a family's business when the robbers took a young girl hostage.

The camera zoomed in to show a close up on the man holding the girl. Kenryu pointed and nearly yelled, "That's Rurichiyo!"

At that moment the reporter said, "It looks as if all hope is lost for this poor girl. But wait, a drunken young woman is pushing through the crowd?"

Kisuke and the others leaned closer to the television. The drunken young woman looked like Noname.

"But that can't be Captain Hisagi." Shuhei said, "She doesn't drink."

At that moment the sound of shooting came from the television. Shuhei and the others turned back and watched as the man who was holding Rurichiyo pointing his gun at the moment.

0000000

Placing her hand on her stomach, Noname pulled it back with blood on it. Still unsteady on her feet, Noname stomped over to the man and punched him. The man fell down, dropping Rurichiyo.

Rurichiyo stood up and yelled at the man. "You are a bad man for shooting other people and demanding for everyone to listen to you."

"Rurichiyo!" Noname called as she held her side. "Stand behind me now!"

Rurichiyo looked at Noname with surprise, "You can't order me around. I come from the great Kasumioji house."

Rurichiyo was about to go on when Noname took a couple of steps forward.

Holding her head high, Noname said, "You are to listen to me. I am from one of the four great noble houses. I am captain of squad nine and I am over you."

Rurichiyo ducked her head in shame.

The man laughed from where he was getting up. Rurichiyo looked at him as Noname took another step forward. The man raised his gun and said as he stood up fully, "I think it will be a great asset if I kill you little girl. Your family will grieve their loss. And your friend here will regret protecting you."

As the man pulled the trigger, Noname leaped in front of Rurichiyo and the police shot the man. Noname felt pain in her chest, but she didn't know what had happened. Her vision faded and she closed her eyes as two men came into her line of vision.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 10: Secrets**

Noname awoke to pain in her side. Sitting up she remembered protecting Rurichiyo from the gunman.

Kenryu walked in with a tray of food, all of them liquids. Closing the door he turned around and picked up the tray. Seeing her awake, he smiled. Noname gave him a funny look.

Rubbing her head, Noname winced feeling the bandage wrapped around her temples.

Kenryu took her hand and said gently, "Don't do that. You'll mess up the healing."

Noname looked at him in surprise, "What happened?"

Kenryu, still holding her hand, asked, "What do you remember?"

Noname sat thoughtful before answering, "I remember falling after the shooting and I remember waking up with a man hovering over me along with Tessai. But that's it."

Kenryu told her about him and Ichigo rushing over there to help her. But then they got into an argument with the police, all because Rurichiyo was a hostage and Noname needed hospitalization. Ichigo was able to convince them, with Kenryu's help using kido, that his father, Isshin Kurosaki, was a doctor.

Tessai came over to help Isshin work on her. Kenryu also told Noname that while Isshin was getting the bullet from her chest, she had woken up, screaming in pain.

"Shuhei and I had to hold you down until Tessai could put you back to sleep." Kenryu looked at Noname.

Noname leaned back, "I remember that part. So where am I now?"

At that moment the door slammed open and a man yelled out, "My beautiful patient is finally awake!"

Before he could take a step into the room, Ichigo kicked him sideways.

"You're not supposed to be flirting with the patient you dirty old man!" Ichigo huffed then turned to Noname, smiling he said, "Sorry about that, how are you feeling?"

Noname hesitated, "Well, I'm sore, tired, and hungry. But other than that I think I'll live."

"That's good, we wouldn't want squad nine to lose their new captain." Ichigo walked over and smiling, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"So, Ichigo," Noname clsoed her eyes, but then opened one, "Where am I?"

Ichigo turned to leave, "My house. We figured it would be safer."

Noname smiled, but then realized Kenryu was still holding her hand. Sliding it out, she said, "I think I want to eat now that I have my questions answered."

Kenryu pulled back and said, "Oh, yes. Here let me help you."

Ichigo walked out and as he was sliding the door shut, he realized Shuhei was standing there with a scowl on his face. Ichigo was about to say something when Shuhei turned around suddenly and walked down the hallway. Ichigo stared at Shuhei's retreating back, "I wonder what that was all about." As he walked down the hallway he ran across Enryu and Rurichiyo, seeing them he stopped.

Enryu made some hand signs and Ichigo shook his head saying, "I don't understand."

Rurichiyo sighed, "He's wondering if Noname is feeling up to visitors today."

Ichigo nodded, "She's awake finally."

Rurichiyo smiled and grabbing Enryu's hand hurried down the hallway. Ichigo continued walking, searching for Shuhei. Finally he found him pacing in the backyard. Walking over to a tree, he leaned against it.

Shuhei continued pacing and muttering about Kenryu taking up all of Noname's affection.

"You have a serious problem don't you, Shuhei?" Ichigo said as he crossed his arms.

Shuhei turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo sat down and pulled up a grass stem. Putting it into his mouth he said, "You have a serious sister complexion, don't you?"

Shuhei looked at him, but then sighed. Walking over to the tree across from Ichigo, "I guess I should tell you that both of us are adopted."

Ichigo looked at him. Shuhei looked down at the ground as he played with a grass stem. Shuhei Finally told him, "I was once a child in the Rukongai. But a man and his wife found me and adopted me. Daichi and Akina couldn't have children of their own. One day, a year or two after I had been there we were coming home and Mom saw Noname and decided to bring her home. The first day I saw her I knew."

"So you're telling me that ever since your mother, Akina, brought Noname home you've had a crush on her?" Ichigo surmised after Shuhei finished.

Shuhei looked up, "That about covers it."

As they were talking, Noname listened through her open window. Kenryu and the other two had left a little while ago. Laying down she wiped her eyes. Yuzu came in then with Karin.

"How are you feeling?" Yuzu asked.

"Tired," Noname nodded towards the window, "Can you shut the window please."

Karin walked over and shutting the window said, "I'm Karin." turning back to Noname, "and that is my twin sister, Yuzu."

Noname smiled, "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem. You're a friend of Ichigo's." Yuzu said as she finished tying the bandage.

Karin stood back with her arms crossed.

"So Karin, how long have I been asleep?" Noname asked placing her hands on the quilt.

"You have been asleep for nearly a week now." Karin walked over as Yuzu picked up the bandages. "Kenryu and Shuhei have been really worried about you."

Noname watched as Yuzu left, "Really?"

Karin looked at Noname without smiling.

"What? Did I do something?" Noname asked laying down again.

Karin shook her head, "Why are you soul reapers here?" Noname looked at her suddenly, "Yes I know you and Shuhei are soul reapers. I just don't know why you are here."

Noname sighed, "That is classified information."

Somebody knocked on the door causing Noname to stop. Karin got up and opening the door, she was about to yell at who she thought was her dad. But instead of Isshin standing there, Kisuke was.

"I see you have finally woken up." Kisuke said as he walked in and stood beside Noname. Karin left the room. Kisuke waited to say anything until the door clicked shut.

"Head Captain Yamamoto heard about your injuries. He wants you to rest for now and when you have fully recoverec he wants you to return to the soul society.

Noname nodded, "At least that is taken care of."

"And you don't have to worry about Rurichiyo. Kenryu has agreed to let her stay until you have recovered." Kisuke sat down. Noname was about to say something but then hesitated. Kisuke waited. Finally Noname spoke, "Is Isshin a soul reaper?"

Kisuke nodded, "Yes."

Noname looked towards the window. Kisuke knew something was bothering her. She used to do the same thing as a child. He waited. Turning back to him, Noname asked, "Did you know Shuhei and I were both adopted?"

Kisuke placed his hand on his hat before answering her. Looking up, he smiled, "Yes I did but I was sworn to secrecy."

"So everyone else knew except for me?" Noname asked quietly.

Kisuke said, trying to change the subject, "You still have a pretty fast flash step. I almost didn't catch it on the television." Kisuke laughed, "and another thing, when did you start drinking?"

Noname glared at him. "It wasn't me." Kisuke raised his eyebrows. "It was that mod soul Mia that you gave me."

Kisuke listened to Noname go on about how Mia got drunk and was flirting with a human. But then Noname yawned. Kisuke stood up and tipping his hat said, "I think I'll let you rest."

Kisuke left the room thinking about what Noname had told him. Noname laid down after Kisuke left and thought about Shuhei. Unsure of her feelings for him or Kenryu. She decided it wasn't worth her time and pulled the sheets over her and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Dreaming about two men and cherry blossoms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 11: The Date**

"Everyone is going to be gone today, Noname." Yuzu said as she helped Noname down the stairs.

Noname looked down at the girl as she held her side, "What's going on today?"

Yuzu looked up, "It's the anniversary of when our mother died. So everyone will be out until at least two. But I'll come back to fix dinner."

Noname smiled as they walked into the dining room. Ichigo and the rest of his family was already sitting down, ready to eat breakfast. As soon as Noname sat down she looked at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked glaring across the table.

Noname said sternly, "Instead of having your younger sister help me you should have been gentlemanly enough and did it yourself."

Ichigo glared at her and stuck a bite into his mouth. They ate in silence. As Yuzu was removing the dishes with Noname's help, the doorbell rang.

Ichio answered it, seeing Shuhei standing there, he called out, "It's for you, Noname."

Noname looked at Yuzu questioningly. Yuzu smiled. Noname placed the dishes down and walked to the door. Ichigo left them alone. Noname leaned against the door and asked, "So why did you want to see me?"

Shuhei held up two tickets to a festival, "Kisuke wanted us to investigate this place."

Noname took the tickets and looked at them. Handing them back she said, "all right I'll go help you, but let me change first."

Shuhei looked her up and down, "You look fine to me."

Noname was dressed in shorts and a shirt. Taking a look at herself she asked, "Are you sure?"

Shuhei smiled and reached his hand out, "Yes you look fine. We're just going to investigate."

Noname took his hand after she slipped on sandals.

0000000

They walked down to the festival and searched for awhile. Not finding anything, Noname suggested they have fun.

They went to a Fishing for Goldfish tank, catching two. Then Noname flitted to a shooting stand. Holding the pistol she asked the man, "How are you supposed to do this?"

The man showed her but then told her with a smug look, "No one ever wins this one."

Shuhei smiled as he crossed his arms. Noname concentrated her nergy through the pistol giving it more power. She shot it three times, hitting the targets and knocking them over, and winning the prize.

The man stood there dumbfounded as Noname carried the large wolf. Shuhei followed.

Later when Noname's side was starting to bother her, Shuhei suggested they head for home. It was also starting to get dark. But as they were walking by a stand Noname wanted to stop. It was arm wrestling.

The big man who was sitting at the table saw her looking over. "So you want to try your luck against me?" he asked.

Noname smiled, "No not me." she laid her hand on Shuhei's arm, "My date here will and he'll beat you."

Shuhei blushed with embarrassment Noname called him her date. But he sat down and took the man's hand.

The man smiled, "You puny people never win."

Shuhei just looked at him. The people started cheering for the man while Noname cheered from Shuhei's side. Slowly the big man's arm started to move, but to his surprise it was moving in Shuhei's favor. Slapping the man's hand down, Shuhei smiled.

The man reached into his pocket and gave Shuhei the prize. Seeing what it was for, his face turned red. Slipping them into his jacket pocket he took Noname's hand and walked away from the table.

As they were leaving the festival, they came across a little girl who was crying. Noname stopped and bending down asked, "What's wrong little girl?"

The girl sobbed as she rubbed her eyes, "I got separated from my family and I can't find them."

Noname took the girl into her arms, "You poor thing." Noname getting an idea held the girl away from her, "Why don't we look for them together."

The girl wmiled through her tears. Shuhei rolled his eyes in exasperation, but he followed anyways. When they found the family, they were ecstatic, the family was about to call the police. Thanking Shuhei and Noname they waved good-bye.

Walking home, Noname gave a shiver, which Shuhei noticed. Slipping off his jacket he laid it across Noname's shoulders. Noname looked up with surprise, seeing his face, she smield and pulled it tighter around her.

They stopped at Kisuke's shop to put the fish into a fish bowl and to drop off the other prizes before Shuhei walked Noname to the Kurosaki home. When Shuhei and Noname were a block away Noname got a sense that somebody close to her was in trouble. As she thought this, a fire engine rushed by them. Noname stopped as she placed her hand on her cheek. Hoping it wasn't heading for the Kurosaki home.

The engine turned onto the street that Ichigo's home was on. Noname took off at a run with Shuhei behind her. Seeing Ichigo's home on fire she stood with his family watching. They stood there in shock until a friend of Yuzu's came running down the street yelling something.

Isshin turned to the girl, "Where's Yuzu?"

The girl didn't have to answer, Noname already knew. Yuzu was trapped in the fire. Pulling on a soul reapers glove she hit herself, sending her soul out of her gigai.

Turning to Shuhei, who was holding Isshin back she said, "Keep my body safe." before turning and running into the flames.

Karin rushed over to her father and wrapped his arms around his waist. Isshin looked down with tears in his eyes. Placing his hand on her head he looked back at the building, praying Noname would make it in time.

0000000

"Yuzu! Yuzu!" Noname called searching the rooms for the young girl. Holding her arm in front of her to block the heat, Noname searched desperately. Turning to the last room, Noname jerked it open. She saw through the smoke it was Ichigo's room. Rushing to the closet she slid it open. There lying on his extra sheets was Yuzu and Kon.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Kon leaped at Noname.

Noname grabbed the stuffed lion. "I don't have time for this." Turning Yuzu on her back she listened to her breathing. After confirming she was still alive, Noname wrapped her and Kon into a blanket.

Enryu and Kenryu were watching with the others as the firefighters sprayed the roaring flames.

Coughing Noname picked Yuzu up and turning, realized the fire had cut off her escape route. Turning she couldn't see anything because of the smoke and flames.

Kon stuck his head out of the blanket, "There is a window to your left!"

Noname held her arm in front of her face and looked. Squinting her eyes, she was able to make out a window. Reaching her hand out she touched it to slide it open. Jerking her hand back she shook it trying to cool it off. But then she got an idea.

Taking several steps back, she held her arm in front of her face.

"What are you doing?" Kon asked.

"I'm going through the window." Noname said in between coughs.

She then took off and leaped through the window. Everyone turned to the window when it shattered. The firefighters watched in amazement as a bundle floated down.

Isshin took Yuzu from Noname, holding her close he cried. Noname staggered to Shuhei and leaning against him she coughed and gasped for clean air.

Shuhei looked up as a firefighter starting approaching. "I think you need to get back in your gigai."

Noname looked up as she said with a raspy voice, "I can't. At least not yet."

They breathed a sigh of relief when the firefighter turned to Isshin and looked at Yuzu. But then he stood up and turned to Shuhei.

"Here, let me take a look at your wife." the man said kindly. Shuhei glanced at Noname. Noname was standing wide eyed, Kenryu stepped forward and said as he took the man's arm, "I really need you took look at my friend over here."

The man looked at Enryu, allowing Shuhei to help Noname get back into her gigai, causing her to gasp and start coughing again.

Isshin walked over and placing his hand on Noname's shoulder he said, "Thank you." Turning to the firefighter, "She'll be fine."

The firefighter nodded before turning to help his team. Isshin and his family watched as the house burned to the round.

Kisuke walked over to Isshin and laid his hand on his shoulder, "You have a place to stay at, friend."

As they walked to Kisuke's shop, Noname stuck her hands into the pockets of Shuhei's jacket. Her lungs still burned and Shuhei had his arm around her waist, supporting her. Feeling two pieces of paper, she pulled them out just enough to make out, _Stay two free nights at the Love Hotel._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 12: Unsure**

Kisuke looked sternly at Shuhei the next day, "I would like you to take care of Noname while we are gone. Since she didn't come down for breakfast and it's almost dinner time she'll probably be hungry."

Ichigo and his family were going to go to the store for fish supplies. Shuhei had given Yuzu Noname's and his fish, making Yuzu happy. Kisuke and the others were going to go out and do something.

Shuhei followed them to the door, Ichigo turned and said with a smile, "Since you and Noname are going to be alone, you can tell Noname how you feel about her."

Shuhei shoved him out, "Just go and worry about your own business."

Shuhei watched them walk down the sidewalk for awhile before he turned and went to the took out pots and pans knowing Noname would be hungry when she finally woke up. Going to the refrigerator, Shuhei started pulling ingredients out for stir fry. Placing the pan on the stove he poured in the oil and placed it on the counter, with the lid off. When he turned to put an ingredient into the pan he hit it. Bending down to pick the bottle up he mopped up the bigger mess of oil, thinking about mopping it up with soap and water later.

Noname walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. Reaching halfway, she smelled a delectable smell. Walking the rest of the way into the kitchen, she headed for the stove to see what Shuhei was cooking.

Turning towards the stove, Shuhei caught sight of her. "No, wait!" he said.

But it was too late, Noname stepped on the oil and slid, falling backwards. Noname collided into Shuhei's legs sending him falling onto her.

Looking at each other, they blushed as they tried getting up and apologizing to each other. Noname placed her hand on the counter and pulling her self up, she looked towards the door. Standing there was everyone else, looking at them. Feeling her face growing hot, Noname stood up but slid backwards, falling into Shuhei again. Tessai and Kisuke walked over just as Noname started laughing really hard making it sound as if she was crying.

"Hey, it's all right." Shuhei said from under her.

Noname wiped her eyes, "I'm not crying."

Kisuke squatted down, "It sure sounds like you are."

Noname pushed against Shuhei's chest, "I promise you, I'm not crying. I'm laughing."

"You have a really funny way of laughing." Ichigo said walking over with an annoyed look on his face.

Tessai helped Noname and Shuhei up. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up."

As Noname took her shower, Shuhei and Ichigo cleaned up the mess.

"I told you to tell her your feelings, not make out in the kitchen." Ichigo said.

Shuhei punched Ichigo, sending him across the room. Stomping over he grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders.

Looking at Ichigo he said, "I wasn't making out."

Looking away, Ichigo said "Sure looked like it to me."

Shuhei let him go in disgust as he headed to his room to get some clean clothes.

As Noname pulled her shirt on, she walked to the bathroom mirror. Pulling her hair out, she noticed a black line on her left shoulder. Pulling her shirt to the side she noticed a claw like tattoo.

Noname walked out of the bathroom, intending to aske Kisuke about it. Walking by Shuhei she went to find Kisuke. Shuhei turned to say something, but when he saw Noname's face set he closed his mouth.

Noname continued walking, looking for Kisuke.

When she found him, she walked into the room, "I have a question Kisuke."

But then she realized he wasn't alone. Kenryu was also there.

"Yes, Noname?" Kisuke asked.

Noname looked back at him, "Never mind it can wait."

Kisuke nodded, "Kenryu has something he wants to ask you."

Noname looked at Kenryu. Kisuke stood up and left the room.

Kenryu stood up, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

Noname smiled, "What's the occasion?"

Kenryu got red in the face, "No special reason, just wondered if you wanted to go out and see the fireworks."

He was so embarrassed that he started to leave, "Just think about it."

As he walked by Noname, she grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her. Noname's pale eyes twinkled, "I'd like that."

Later that evening when Kenryu picked Noname up, Shuhei went to the rooftop and laying his chin on his crossed arms, he wondering what Noname had been thinking after her shower.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 13: Sent Back**

Several days later, up in the spirit kings palace.

"_I don't like the feel of this spiritual pressure."_ the spirit king thought, his guardians looked at him worriedly. They knew something was on his mind.

00000000

Back in the human world, Orihime and Tatsuki were sipping tea at Orihime's house when Tatsuki asked, "When will the rain stop?"

It had been raining for several days now.

"I'm not sure." Orihime said, but then smiled, "but look on the bright side. It has been cooler."

00000000

Back at the Urahara shop, Kisuke was sitting listening to the news. It was reporting the temperatures to drop to at least -1 Celsius (30 Fahrenheit).

Kisuke placed his hand on his chin, "This is unusual weather for this time of year."

Tessai was walking to the kitchen when he heard Kisuke. Walking into the room he said, "It has never gotten this cold in July while we've been here."

Kisuke stood up and turning to face Tessai he saw Isshin standing behind him, "What is it my friend?"

Isshin shook his head, "I'm not sure but I've been feeling a strong spiritual pressure."

"So have I." Kisuke agreed. At that moment he looked out the window. His face turned to a shocked look as he pushed past Isshin and Tessai. Hurrying outside, he reached his hand out to catch a snowflake.

Isshin and Tessai had followed him out. "I'm really worried now." Isshin said.

Kisuke said solemnly, "I need to talk with Yamamoto."

00000000

"You need to send Noname and Shuhei back now." Yamamoto told Kisuke when Kisuke told him about the weather.

Kisuke pulled the wool blanket tighter around him. The temperature had dropped faster than was predictited.

"Why? What's going on?" Kisuke asked.

"I will tell you later. It is crucial you send her now." Yamamoto told Kisuke before disconnecting the link.

Kisuke got up and thought it would be better to tell Noname when she got back. Saving him the trouble of finding her.

Not long after he had talked with Yamamoto, Noname and Shuhei walked into the store, shaking the snow off of their clothes.

"I wonder why it's snowing." Noname said.

Kisuke said, "I just talked with Yamamoto and he wants you to return now."

Noname looked at him and seeing his eyes she said, "All right."

Kisuke got them both ready and opened a Senkai Mon.

00000000

"We'll have to close the Senkai Mon soon." one of the guards told Rukia.

"Wait a little longer. They'll come." Rukia said. At that moment she saw a dark shape crawling towards the opening. Leaping into the Senkai Mon she raced to the person. Seeing it was Shuhei, she helped him up and asked, "Where is Captain Hisagi?"

Shuhei groaned as he held his side, "We were ambushed...by quincies...They...took Captain Hisagi."

They made it to the end of the Senkai Mon before Shuhei fell. The rest of squad thirteen ran over to assist. Rukia went to tell Head Captain Yamamoto.

"You must find her at all cost." Yamamoto ordered.

Rukia bowed, "But why Head Captain?"

Yamamoto looked at her, "If you don't find her the world as we know it will end."

Rukia's face paled.

0000000

Noname felt water droplets falling on her arms. Holding her eyes closed, she listened. It sounded as if she was in a cave. Her shoulders were stiff. Moving them she found her hands were shackled. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a cave and her hands were shackled to the walls. A movement towards the opening of the cave caught her eye. Turning, her face paled and her eyes grew wide.

"I knew you would remember me." a man said, walking towards her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 14: History**

"We couldn't find her Head Captain." Izuru said as he bowed.

"You must look harder." Yamamoto said sternly.

Soi-Fon spoke from where she was kneeling, "Can you tell us why we need to find her."

Yamamoto sighed, "I guess I'll have to.

Five hundred years ago, before the spirit king was king but a prince he had a twin sister, who was the princess. The prince decided to create the Soul Society to give the souls that died in peace a place to live for a long time until resurrecting in a new body. Souls that couldn't rest in peace when they died became the things we know as Hollows.

The prince gave humans power to exterminate the hollows, protecting the inhabitants of the human world, called quincies. Quincies destroyed the hollow, soul and all. This created an imbalance between the worlds of the living and the dead, threatening to destroy the universe.

The princess found fault in his thinking, she gave powers to certain souls along with a zanpakuto, a sword that doubles as a weapon and a physical manifestation of the owner's soul. As you all know each zanpakuto has its own personality, which is at times is at odds with its owner's. She taught the Soul Reapers how to purify the souls of hollows allowing them to rest in peace.

We Soul Reapers are the protectors of souls, granting them access to the Soul Society and keeping them safe from hollows.

The prince didn't like his sister defying him because he was going to become the spirit king. In his anger he sealed her powers away. She became a little girl. Running away she hid in the Soul Society. The first Soul Reapers kept her hidden and never told anyone where she was.

After he sealed her powers, he realized his mistake. He had sealed her for five hundred years. Using his sister's idea he created the Gotei Thirteen.

As you already know the captain's and their lieutenant's have a seal. The spirit prince sealed the captain's and lieutenant's spirit energy with the Gentei Reiin, or a Spirit Restriction Seal, on some area of their body. This seal limits their spiritual powers to one-fifth of their full power and it can only be released in a state of emergency. The reason he had to seal them was because of how much spirit energy they had.

He also created some laws. In addition to these laws, it is a crime for a Soul Reaper to remain in the human world for longer than directed. A Soul Reaper's duties include leading wandering spirits to the Soul Society by giving a soul funeral, and to cleanse Hollows of their sins.

We have reasons to believe that the woman we all know as Noname is actually the Spirit King's sister." Yamamoto surmised.

All of the Soul Reapers that were gathered had shocked looks on their faces. At that moment there was a huge blast of spiritual energy.

"Find her now!" Yamamoto stretched his hand to the door.

The Soul Reapers left in search of where the energy was coming from.

0000000

In his palace the spirit king covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes watered. "You have been found, my sister."

00000000

Meanwhile, as Yamamoto was explaining to the Soul Reapers, back at the cave.

"No please don't release me." Noname sobbed at the quincy who was standing before her. Turning to her old friend, "If you release me now, you'll both die. You have to believe me Kyo!"

Her friend, Kyo, looked at her, "If we have your power, we'll be able to rule."

Noname looked at him in anguish, "Kyo please."

Kyo looked at her before nodding to his friend. His friend raised his hand used the unbinding incantation.

Noname screamed in anguish as her power burst from her body. Sweeping the two men off their feet. Kyo smiled as he sat up, but then he felt his life force vanishing.

"What have you done?!" he yelled at Noname before he vanished.

Yamamot turned towards the mountains hearing the screams. "We have found her."

The Soul Reapers gathered at the mouth of the cave. The screams continued. Isshin and squad zero spread out and created a barrier. They had no sooner gotten it up when the cliff that Noname was in burst apart. The Soul Reaper's faces paled and their eyes grew wide.

Shuhei climbed out of he hospital bed. Holding his side, he rushed to the window. Leaning against the frame he looked towards the north in shock.

Kisuke stood with Tessai at the edge of the barrier, looking at what stood before them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 15: End**

Shuhei quickly strapped his sword to his side and left the hospital running.

Yamamoto stared wide eyed at the gigantic ice wolf. The screams were no longer screams of anguish, they were howls of a long lost soul. The wolf stood on all fours, feet spread wide. Her noise pointed to the sky.

Suddenly several of the weaker soul reapers grabbed their chest in pain. Yamamoto yelled, "Strengthen your barrier!"

Isshin turned to his squad, "We must strengthen the barrier!"

At that moment, Kedera slipped out and headed for the spirit king's palace. Shuhei got there just as he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Shuhei asked as Kedera ran by.

Kedera called over his shoulder as he placed his hand on his sword, "To get the spirit king!"

Shuhei turned back to the wolf and the others. Looking back at Kedera he realized he was no longer there, but was several miles away. Shuhei turned back to the others knowing they were going to need his help.

The wolf turned her head and looked down at the soul reapers. Yamamoto could see the torment and sorrow in her eyes. He realized she was absorbing the minor souls to replenish her energy against her will.

Out of the corner of his eye Yamamot somebody walking by the barrier. Looking over he saw Shuhei standing there in shock. The wolf saw him also. She turned her head and ducked it to the side.

"Is that Noname?" Shuhei asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say but it is." Yamamoto closed his eyes. "If we don't stop her now, everything will vanish. But I'm not strong enough to stop her."

Shuhei turned to look at Yamamoto, "Is there anyone strong enough?"

"Yes, there is one." Yamamoto sighed, "The spirit king himself."

Shuhei realized then why Kedera went for the king, he walked towards Noname with an idea.

0000000

"Please spirit king, you have to come with me." Kedera pleaded.

"I won't" the king said as he turned away from Kedera.

"But you have too!" Kedera said urgently, "if you don't, all will be lost."

The king kept his back to Kedera as tears ran down his cheeks. He wasn't ready to talk with Noname.

Kedera sighed, "Sir, I know what it is like to lose a friend."

The king turned towards Kedera angrily, "How would you know?"

Kedera looked at the king, "I once got into an argument with my best friend. But Noname helped us mend our friendship. So I would like to help her."

The king turned away, leaving Kedera thinking he had lost all hope. But then the king turned back to Kedera.

"Let's go save the world of the souls."

The king walked down the balcony steps past Kedera and shoved the doors open.

Kedera smiled as he trotted after him. But then he realized something, "Excuse me sir, how will we get there?"

"Leave that to me." the king said as he transformed into a big red dragon. Kedera stepped back in shock. The dragon turned to look at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get on." the dragon bellowed.

Kedera whooped with glee as he jumped onto the dragon.

00000000

Shuhei made his way to Noname. Holding his side he walked to her front legs. Placing his hand on one he looked up. Noname looked down sadly then turned her head away.

She started to take a step away from him when he called, "Wait Noname!"

Noname stopped, but didn't look at him. Shuhei walked to her front. She lowered her head, her nose touching his hand. Shuhei could feel his energy slowly draining away, but he stayed.

"Why are you doing this?" Shuhei asked.

Two tears rolled out of the wolf's eyes, "Oh Shuhei, I didn't want this."

Shuhei slid his hand up her snout, "Can't you go back to your human form?"

She lowered her body to the ground, "No, I can't. Not until all of my original energy is restored."

Shuhei leaned against her nose, holding on because he was growing weaker.

Noname noticed, "Please leave me Shuhei, you'll die if you stay with me. And I don't want you to die."

"I won't" Shuhei said. Noname looked at him in dismay. Shuhei continued, "I have to tell you something."

Noname tried begging him with her eyes. Shuhei held on, but he was growing weaker, "I...love you...I..have always...loved you." Shuhei said before he clsoed his eyes and collapsed to the ground.

Noname whined and nudged him with her nose. He didn't move. Yamamoto sighed from behind the barrier, at that moment a object in the sky caught his eye. Looking up he saw a great red dragon.

The dragon, seeing the wolf, flew down. Forgetting Kedera was on his head, as his feet touched the ground he transformed back into the spirit king. Kedera flew to the ground and slid.

Jumping up he turned to the king, "Why didn't you give me any warning!"

The king smiled, "Sorry about that." But then he turned to Noname.

She was holding Shuhei close. The king looked at her sadly as he walked closer. Opening her eyes, she saw him coming. Jerking her head up she watched as he drew closer.

When he stood in front of her, he said, "I'm sorry for what happened many years ago. I shouldn't have let my anger drive you away. Please Yuizoran, can you ever forgive me of my actions?"

Noname looked at him in surprise. Touching him with her nose she said, "I forgave you long ago, Tatsuya. I just couldn't return to my original form because I didn't have the energy. And I didn't want to kill innocent souls." She turned her head to look at Shuhei.

Tatsuya looked at her, touching her side he gave her some of his energy allowing her to turn back to human form.

As she transformed into a lovely golden-eyed maiden, he took her into his arms.

"Why did you help me?" Yuizoran asked.

Tatsuya hugged her close, "A friend told me the bonds of family, friendship and love can never be broken."

Yuizoran looked towards Kedera, he smiled and waved at her. She smiled back as tears slid down her cheeks. Turning to look at Tatsuya, she asked, "But what about Shuhei?"

Tatsuya looked towards Shuhei's body. Yuizoran turned and walking back over to Shuhei, she kneeled and wrapping her arms around him picked him up. Tatsuya walked over and placing his hand on Yuizoran's head looked at her sadly.

Yuizoran looked up at him, seeing Tatsuya's eyes she turned back to Shuhei. Holding him close, she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I'm sorry, Shuhei." she whispered as she touched her forehead to his. "I never told you how I felt." she lowered her head, "I love you."

She brushed her lips against his. Raising her head, she looked at Shuhei's closed eyes. Laying him down gently she turned to stand up when her hand was grabbed weakly. Turning in surprise she saw Shuhei's eyes open and he was smiling weakly.

"I always knew you loved me." Shuhei said weakly.

Yuizoran asked hesitantly, "Shuhei?"

Shuhei sighed, "Yes, I'm still here."

"Shuhei, are you really still alive?" Yuizoran asked.

Shuhei chuckled weakly, "I'm talking to you aren't I? And if I had died I wouldn't still be here."

"Oh, Shuhei!" Yuizoran grabbed Shuhei and hugging him close, she sobbed into his chest.

Shuhei placed his hand on the back of her hand. Yuizoran looked up. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and lowering his head, he kissed her.

The soul reapers cheered from behind the barrier as Isshin an squad zero release it. Everyone ran to Yuizoran and Shuhei, giving them hugs and telling them congratulations.

Kedera stood back and watched as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Aang seeing Kedera standing in the background walked over and placed his arm across Kedera's shoulder. "It's so amazing. You were able to get Tatsuya and Yuizoran back together."

"Well she helped me and Shuhei back together. I couldn't stand by and watch her go on in pain." Kedera said.

At that moment Yuizoran waved them forward, grinning broadly.

Kedera smiled at Aang, "It looks as if we are being summoned."

Aang smiled. Together the two friends walked back to the people gathered around Yuizoran and Shuhei.

Well it looks as if the heroine of our story has found her true love and it looks as if they will get married and lie happily ever after. So this is the end.

Or is it?

0000000

Hitsugaya: We will not allow any negative reviews.

Rangiku: But we will take friendly suggestions.

Unohana: We have tried to keep this work of fanfiction as clean as possible.

Kisuke: Some of this work is actual research from Bleach. If it is not accurate we will research further. I will warn you we did adjust some of the stuff to fit this story.

Shuhei: We hope you have enjoyed this book. And if you have please look forward to our next work of fanfiction.

Yamamoto: Please review. Squads dismissed!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, excluded OCs I created, I do not own.

**Chapter 16: Bonus Chapter**

Ichigo opened the door to let Yuizoran and Shuhei in, "Glad you could make it."

Yuizoran hugged Ichigo, causing him to blush, "I'm glad you asked us to come."

Walking into the house Yuizoran remembered when Ichigo had come to the Soul Society and asked Yamamoto if he could spare some soul reapers to help his school with the Test of Courage festival. For several years they weren't having enough participants. The school board told the students if they couldn't get enough people to come then this would be the last year to do it.

Ichigo got an idea then. He knew the Soul Society would provide enough people to keep it going. Yuizoran had agreed to come.

Shuhei had to ask Kensei, who took over the captain's position after Yuizoran married Shuhei, if he would be able to go with Yuizoran.

Walking into the kitchen, they found that most of the captains had come.

Ukitake smiled when he saw Yuizoran. Walking over he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You look really happy."

Yuizoran looked up at Shuhei, wrapping her arm around his waist, she leaned against him, "I couldn't be happier."

"Especially since you thought you had lost him." Ukitake said, reffering to the time they found out Noname was actually Yuizoran the spirit king's sister.

Ichigo came up behind them, "Now that everyone is here, I'll take you to my school."

When they got to the school the senior who was in charge told them they could go in groups of two or three.

Kedera and Aang looked at each other coyly. Grabbing Hanataro, they looked at him. He looked at them nervously.

"You come with us." Kedera said as he smiled.

"Ahaha, why?" Hanataro asked nervously.

Aang leaned close to Hanataro's ear, "Becasue we will keep you safe."

Yuizoran seeing them talking walked over. Gently laying her hands on their shoulders she asked, "Are you picking on poor Hanataro?"

Kedera looked at her innocently, "Me, pick on him?" Yuizoran raised her eyebrow at him, Kedera sighed, "You should know me better than that by now."

Yuizoran crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay. I admit I purposely chose that song." Kedera said as he gave in, "I just knew that you and Shuhei loved each other." he was referring to the karaoke party.

The senior went around writing down the groups names, in case they got lost.

Shuhei signed Yuizoran and him to be behind Kedera's group, knowing they were planning something.

When the senior took the sign up sheet to the school's president.

The president took it and seeing how many people had signed up, he fell to his knees and said, "We're saved!"

As Kedera and Aang walked with Hanataro, they were talking about how they heard that one year a girl had gotten eaten by a monster.

Kedera got a scared look on his face, "And then I heard she came back to torment this school as a headless soul."

Hanataro looked around, scared, "Are you sure?"

Just then Kedera screamed and took off running, Aang followed. Hanataro took off after them, but they were faster. Kedera leaped into a bunch of bushes and snickered. Aang covered his mouth.

Hanataro stopped, "Uh, guys? Where did you go?" Hanataro rubbed his hands together nervously.

Kedera stood up with a monkey suit. Walking up behind Hanataro, he touched his shoulder. Hanataro turned slowly. Seeing the ugly beast he screamed, leaped out of his gigai, and fainted.

Kedera scratched the side of his head, "That worked better than I thought it would."

"What do we do now?" Aang asked.

Kedera snapped his fingers, "I have a wonderful idea."

Aang and Kedera took off their gigais and hiding them in the bushes picked up Hanataro's gigai, leaving his soul laying on the ground. Hiding in the bushes they waited for the next group to walk around the corner.

Shuhei and Yuizoran laughed as they walked towards them. Kedera groaned, "I should have known they were going to be behind us."

Shuhei said something to Yuizoran, causing her to laugh. Bending his head down he gave her kiss. Turning towards the walkway, Yuizoran noticed Hanataro's soul.

"Poor Hanataro." Yuizoran looked around, "I wonder what happened to his gigai."

Shuhei picked Hanataro's soul up and positioned him on his back, "Kedera probably has it."

"Let's take him back with us. It would be better than leaving him here."

Shuhei nodded.

0000000

Several hours later, Kedera and Aang brought Hanataro's gigai back to Ichigo's house. Seeing the stern look on Shuhei's face Kedera sheepishly said, "Sorry, we thought it would be fun."

Shuhei pointed up the stairs, "He is up in Yuzu's room. After you put him back, you can come eat." Shuhei said to them as if he was talking to a young child.

Kedera glared at him and mumbled, "Yes father."

Shuhei was about to walk over, but Yuizoran placed her hand on his arm. Seeing her smile, she looked at Kedera, "You know that was uncalled for."

Kedera was already walking up the stairs. "I know. I just wanted to tease him."

00000000

Yuzu walked up the stairs with dinner for Hanataro, who still had not woken up, while the others were finishing up. Hanataro looked away from the fish in the tank as she placed the tray down.

Pointing to the tank he asked, "Did you know the eggs are hatching?"

Yuzu rushed over, "Really?!"

Seeing little baby fish, she ran down the stairs in glee.

Everyone looked up to see why Yuzu would be running in the house.

AS she came into the kitchen she smiled as she said happily, "Shuhei and Noname are having their babies!"

Silence enveloped the room. Everybody turned to Shuhei and Yuizoran, who used to go by Noname. They both had shocked looks on their faces.

Looking at each other then back at the others, Yuizoran said, "But we haven't said anything to anyone."

Yuzu realized everybody was thinking she was talking about the real people. Placing her hands on her knees she started laughing. Everyone looked at her.

"No, I named the goldfish that Shuhei had given me Shuhei and Noname." Yuzu straightened, "Follow me. They are hatching right now."

Everyone filed up the stairs and into her room and looked in on the goldfish. Shuhei and Yuizoran hung back. After watching the fish for awhile, Ukitake realized Yuizoran had said they hadn't told anyone yet.

Turning to her, he asked, "So when are you expecting your little one?"

Yuizoran placed her hand on her abdomen, "I think April."

Everyone finally registered that the real Shuhei and Yuizoran were also expecting. They turned around and starting congratulationing them, completely forgetting about the fish.

While no one was watching them the the fish Noname and Shuhei turned to each other and gave each other a fish kiss.

00000000

Yuizoran: I hope you enjoyed this series.

Shuhei: Please review.


End file.
